


Off to the zoo

by ryuuri



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another picture to add to my growing collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to the zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unintended Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810382) by [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf). 



[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/Ryuuri-chan/media/russ%20bus%20fic_zpszc0gmsc2.jpg.html)


End file.
